Smile
by Mia1995
Summary: This is for emoprinces16 One- Shot! Danielle Phoenix is calmly reading her book, but when a popular girl ruins her tranquility, who will comfort her? What will be the end result?


Regular story line: School yard

Danielle Phoenix is a radiant 18-year-old reading her school assigned book, but her eyes catch a beautiful sight, Logan Mitchell. She blushes when he looked at her and then he smiles wide. She shrinks back into her book and smiles; her smile brings out her beautiful brown eyes, but her eyeliner helps accentuate them. Her hair is long and golden like an angel, but with beautiful comes a price, she has to flick her side bang from her eyes to one read her books and two to watch Logan without him knowing. Her vivid color shirt shows her curvy figure and goes together with her fair complexion. People see her with black rimmed glass and think hipster, but in reality she needs them to see, however takes them off when she acts. Her nice complexion shows a scar below on her bottom lip on the right side of her face and it catches Logan's interest. She smiles from yesterday's acting class where she was Logan's partner; they had to act like a married couple.

The way he would hold her hand and look her in the eye felt real to her, even though it was just an assignment. When he leans closer to her, her heart rate races as she looks at his perfect lips and his warm breath embracing her cheeks; her beautiful memory vanishes when a harsh voice penetrates her paradise.

"Look what the cat dragged in? Still obsessing over Logan, Danielle?" Kayla says harshly. Kayla is the school drama queen and doesn't hesitant to start a fight, but unlike Kayla, Danielle is a gentle person.

"Can you please leave, am reading a book, something you're not accustomed too." Danielle says bluntly

"You think you're funny, huh?" Kayla says

"No, I think am freaking hilarious." Danielle says

"You know the 80's called? They want their style back." Kayla retorts

"Can you please stop talking; you're lowering the IQ level of the whole school." Danielle says and smiles from remembering a comeback from a TV show. Kayla knocks down Danielle stuff then shoves her off the bench. Danielle picks up her belongs and starts to walk away.

A small tear escapes her eye; she can't stand people like her who think they own the world. She soon feels a rush of raw sadness escape her then drops her things and rushes to the restroom; unknowingly she attracted someone's full attention. She head to the nearest stall and locks the door; the restroom she goes, few people know about it. Soon paranoia strikes when she hears the door open and a heavenly voice fills the room.

"Danielle, are you okay? Is me, Logan." Logan says with concern

"How do you know about this place?" Danielle ask

"Because I used to hide out here too, now can you please leave the stall?" Logan asks with concern. Danielle slowly opens the stall and wipes away her tears quickly.

"Please look away, I look horrendous." Danielle says

"Quit it with the lies, Danielle. You're not horrendous." Logan says smiling as Danielle opens the stall. Her black converses stand out in the white tile restroom.

"Looks like you're wrong, see look in the mirror." Logan says and Danielle does so. She sees the same person, but when he says those sweet things, it brings joy to her heart, she acts tough, but inside she is screaming like a fan girl.

"I like your jacket, it's totally awesome." Logan says happily and Danielle smiles.

"Want to know a secret?" Logan adds

"What?" Danielle says

"I love your smile." Logan says as he opens the restroom door for her to get fresh air. A rush of happiness fills her body and she smiles wide.

"Want to know my secret?" Danielle says as they leave the restroom.

"Yeah" Logan says as he looks into her deep brown eyes.

"You're the reason for my smile." Danielle confesses and Logan leans in then kisses her lips. His kiss is just how she imagined it to be; passionate yet gentle, he hands protect the crook of her neck as he bends down to kiss her, his kiss awakens every sense of happiness. Even when he lets go, he departs sonly and moves his hands to her lower back. His light brown eyes look inside her soul and she can see his soul.

"Can you smile more for me, Danielle?" Logan says smiling

"I don't know, Logan; it seems like if I don't smile, you kiss me and if I smile, I can imagine what I get." Danielle says smiling and Logan laughs.

"Maybe I can test that on Saturday night?" Logan says nervously

"By doing what" Danielle says

"Going to a horror movie festival playing in the park, starry night, nice films, and a beautiful girl next to me, I can picture a beautiful night already." Logan says smiling

"I would be delighted to accompany you Logan." Danielle says

"7:30 is that okay for you?" Logan says

'It's perfect." Danielle says and Logan kisses her again then departs slowly. He hands her things.

"See you later, Danielle." Logan says then leaves with a smile on his face. Danielle feels like she got hit with a rainbow and smiles wide at Logan. She loves now watching leave, and goes home to prepare for her night out.


End file.
